A to Z stories for Kibbs
by Leasel P
Summary: Kibbs stories taken from alphabet letters. J: Just Go With It. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, this isn't what she had planned for her life.
1. Accidents Happen

**A:** Accidents happen.

"Gibbs I really don't know what this is going to achieve." Kate looked out the window as the country side whizzed by.

"Kate, he has a cabin out here so there's a very good chance he is using it as a hide out."

"Gibbs we have just gotten a possible sighting by the local sheriff 200 miles from here."

"We are still going to check it out." Gibbs watched as Kate's face contorted into a look of defeat and defiance.

Gibbs could help but give a small smile as a strand of hair fell across her face. Kate tried to blow it away but that only resulted in it falling back across her face. Clearly aggravated, she roughly pushed it behind her ear and continued to stare out the window.

An hour later Gibbs made a right turn into the suspects drive-way. It was about a 1/2mile drive from the road to the cabin.

"I think I can see the cabin Gibbs. It's to the right of the hill." Gibbs squinted to where Kate was pointing. It was starting to snow now and it was become increasingly difficult to see. Kate looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. Gibbs blushed and muttered something to himself before putting his foot down and taking off once more, in the direction of the cabin. They were within sight of the cabin when it went up in a huge explosion.

Gibbs instinctively hit the brakes, causing the car to stop hard. Both Kate and Gibbs were thrown forward; there seat belts kicking in causing them to be yanked back again.

Gibbs heard Kate moan and turned to look at her. She was rubbing her chest, pain showing in her eyes. Gibbs could see a small amount of blood on her fore-head.

'_She must have hit it when we stopped._' Gibbs turned her head towards him and looked at the cut. I was only very small.

"You ok?" The amount of concern in his voice did not go unnoticed by Kate. Unable to speak she just nodded.

Gibbs dropped his hand down from her cheek to her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before attempting to drive the car. Nothing happened.

"Shit!" Gibbs yelled as he slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"What?"

"The car won't start." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. It was starting to really snow heavy. "Wait here." Gibbs jumped out of the car and ran the remaining distance to the cabin. There was nothing left except a pile of wood.

"Someone got this place really good Gibbs." Gibbs turned to see Kate walking towards him.

"I can see that Kate. I thought I told you to stay in the car." Gibbs snapped irritably.

Kate shot him a disgusted 'do I look like a kid' look. "Gibbs its getting late the car wont start and the snow is getting heavier. I can see a motel just down the road. If we can make it to there then we can call Tony and get him to pick us up." Gibbs pulled out his mobile to find he had no service. Nodding he made his way back to the car and pulled out a bag and jumper from the boot.

"Come on." They started down the hill, but due to the snow they were going at an extremely slow pace. It was getting dark and Kate started to shiver, but was able to hide it form Gibbs. When they reached the end of the drive way Gibbs stopped and looked at her.

"It's to the left. It didn't look like it was to far away so we should be there before the sun is completely gone." Gibbs just nodded and kept walking. Kate was so annoyed at him. She had said this was a waste of time, that there would be nothing there. If they had been an hour earlier they would probably be dead right now, if they had been later maybe then maybe at least they would have a working car, not that any car would be able to drive in this snow.

Kate's head continued to throb as she walked. The cold was definitely not doing her cut any good.

They had been walking for quiet a while now and the motel was no where in sight. Kate's head was painfully sore and her legs felt like they were going to give way. Gibbs was still totally oblivious. When the pain got too much she collapsed beside a tree and threw up. Gibbs was at her side in an instant. He held her hair of her face with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Kate what's wrong?" She had stopped now and Gibbs was holding her tight to his chest, fully aware of how much she was shivering.

"My head." Gibbs took the jumper he had grabbed from the boot and put it on her. "Hey, it can't be too far now, are you going to be ok to walk." Kate gave him a weak nod before attempting to haul herself up. She was unsteady on her feet and extremely grateful when Gibbs slipped his arm around her waist and helped her walk.

Soon after, they reached the motel. Entering the lobby, Gibbs slipped Kate into a chair and hit the bell.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs stared at the man that was behind the counter. He was a short middle aged man that was going bald and had what Gibbs believed to be a beer gut.

"We need to use a phone."

"You got a room?"

"No listen, our car has broken down and we need to get someone to come and pick us up, ok. So can we use a phone or not?!"

"All roads out of here have been blocked, so unless you're a local I don't think anyone's coming to get you."

Gibbs just stared at the man. "Fine, then we need 2 conjoining rooms." Gibbs was not in the mood for any nonsense. All he wanted was a bed to put Kate into. She hadn't said a word since she was sick and was now looking of into space. Gibbs saw the man look at Kate then himself then smile.

Typing something into his computer, he looked at Gibbs.

"We only have one room left and it's got a _double _bed." He said with a smirk.

"Just give me the keys to any god damn room!" Gibbs snarled at the man.

"Room 205. Down the hall, up the stairs and to your right."

"Fine. The key?" Gibbs held his hand out.

"You need to pay first."

"Well then maybe you could tell me how much it is going to be!" It was taking Gibbs a lot of self restraint to not strangle this man. He heard Kate chuckling in the background and smiled at the thought of this amusing her.

"$150 a night Mr?"

"Gibbs."

"And you have to fill out these forms too before I give you the key." The man waved a few forms around as he said it. Gibbs snatched the forms and a pen and went and sat next to Kate.

"Wow Gibbs, you really know how to bring out the best in people." Gibbs chucked as he completed the forms. Handing them to the guy he paid him the $150 dollars.

5minutes later Gibbs had Kate's hand in his and was leading her towards their room.

"Here we are." Gibbs let them in and watched as Kate sat down on the bed, holding her head. He walked into the bathroom and found a first aid kit. Coming back into the bedroom he cleaned the cut, applied antiseptic and gave her some asprin.

"It's not bad. You won't need stitches. Probably just a good nights sleep." Kate nodded as he continued. "In the bag I grabbed I have a spare change of clothes. Do you want the shirt?" Kate nodded again and gratefully accepted the dry clothes. Walking into the bathroom, she stripped out of her clothes and put on Gibbs's shirt.

Once Kate had shut the door Gibbs pulled off his clothes and slipped into a pair of track pants. Slipping into bed he felt his whole body relax.

Kate looked at herself in the mirror. Gibbs top hung loosely off her. She had nothing but his shirt and her undies on and the thought of laying next to him in only that scared the hell out of her. The man who she had been suppressing feelings for the last 2 years was laying out there wear probably little more than herself. Sighing she pulled her fingers through her hair attempting to make it look a little more presentable. Finally giving up she flicked the light off and made her way back out into the bedroom.

Gibbs was watching T.V, but when she returned he turned it off. Kate could feel his eyes on her as she walked around the bed to her side and climbed in.

"Night Gibbs."

"Night Kate." As Gibbs turned out the light, all he could think about was Kate lying next to him.

The next morning Gibbs woke up with a pressing feeling on his left. Sometime during the night Kate had curled up into his left side, arm draped around his waist and one of her legs wrapped around his.

Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in close, Gibbs couldn't believe how great it felt to have Kate laying in his arms. He just laid there watching her.

Kate woke up a few minutes later. Gazing up she saw Gibbs staring down at her. Kate took in their current position and felt her face go red as she muttered a good morning.

Gibbs, unable to resist any longer, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kate's lips. When Kate didn't respond he pulled back to look her in the eyes. He could see how shocked she was and instantly regretted it.

"Sorry." He muttered as he got up and made his way towards the bathroom.

Kate jumped out of bed and hurried after him. Ignoring the dizziness she was experiencing she grabbed Gibbs's arm and spun him around, pulling his lips down to hers. The kiss started out slow but soon became more heated as Gibbs pulled Kate flush against him.

Breaking apart for air, Gibbs looked down and saw Kate smiling up at him.

"Never say your sorry Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smile. "Trust me, never again." Kate laughed as Gibbs pulled her into a strong embrace.

* * *

So here is the **A **in A-Z stories for Kibbs. Hope you enjoyed it.  
The stories will be in no order except for alphabetical so if in one they are say married and the next they aren't that's normal. Hehehe  
Please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	2. Baby’s a coming

A-Z for Kibbs

**B**

**Baby's a coming.**

Kate sat next to the toilet and wiped her mouth as she recovered from another round of being violently ill. At first she thought it had been a bad case of food poisoning but as the days dragged on and she wasn't getting better she knew something was terribly wrong.

Because of this Kate had booked an appointment with her doctor early that morning. The news she got was wonderful yet terrifying at the same time. She was going to be a mother. Having a family was something Kate had always wanted. She remembered as a little girl playing 'family' with the neighbors kids and each time they played, she would always be the mother. Kate knew that her biological clock was ticking and so the news that she was pregnant made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. What worried her was Gibbs's reaction. He was a lot older than her was pretty much past the young family stage. They had both agreed that even though they had only been dating for a small amount of time neither wanted to marry the other. With Gibbs's track recorded Kate didn't want to become the 4th ex Mrs Gibbs and it was the same for Gibbs. They hadn't even begun to consider having a family together and here was Kate, 2months pregnant.

Hearing the phone ring, Kate lifted herself off the floor and carefully made her way into the bedroom.

"Hello." Lying down on the bed, Kate closed her eyes and waited for a reply.

"_Chinese or Thai, red wine or white and last but not least comedy or action?" _Kate smiled at the voice on the other end. It had become a sort of ritual for them to have a movie night every Friday.

"What ever you feel like, I'm really not fussed." The strain of the day was evident in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

"_Katie, are you ok? What did the doctor say?"_ Kate sighed heavily.

"I'm fine honey, grab what you want and I will see you when you get home."

Having ended the conversation with Gibbs, Kate grabbed a tracksuit and headed into the bathroom. Quickly showering she put on clean clothes and pulled her hair back. She looked a wreck but she didn't really care.

Hearing the garage door, she made her way down into the kitchen.

A pair of arms snaked around her from behind, as soft kisses made their way up her neck. Smiling she leaned back into his embrace.

"How was work?"

"Painful. We had no cases, a stack of paper work, a very bored DiNozzo and a sick McGee. Million better things I could have been doing." After he said this Kate could feel his hand slip under her jumper and his kisses become harder and more lustful.

"Darling, dinner?"

"You are no fun." Kate chuckled as she made her way over to the pile of bags dumped on the bench. Gibbs had gotten Thai food, white wine and the old classic comedy, The gods must be crazy. Kate couldn't help but laugh. Gibbs took everything from her hands and pushed her into the lounge room.

"You set the movie up and I will sort everything out in here."

After putting the DVD into the player Kate sat on the lounge, playing with her hands. She knew she had to tell Gibbs tonight but she was just worried about how to approach the subject.

Throughout the entire movie Gibbs had hardly taken his eyes off Kate. She had eaten all of 3 bites of her food and hadn't even touched her wine, which for Kate was highly unusual. Gibbs could pick up the slight tension in the air during the movie and was determined to find out what was going on. As the credits rolled Kate stood up and went to grab their plates.

"Kate, sit down." Kate looked at him confused.

"Please sit Kate." Silently Kate sat down, her face still showing her confusion.

"What's wrong honey? You haven't been yourself all night." The concern in his eyes told Kate that now would be a perfect time to tell Gibbs about their child currently growing inside her but her fear took control.

"Still feel a little sick, that's all. I just need a good nights sleep." She forced a smile, knowing he didn't believe her but also knowing he wouldn't push her if she didn't want to talk.

"Ok, well you go get ready for bed, I'll clean up here and will be up in 5." He gave her a reassuring kiss on the top of the head and began to clean up their dinner. Kate on the other hand went straight up into bed and just lay there. She could hear Gibbs humming from the kitchen and she fought to control her tears. She knew her biggest fear was him leaving her. Deep down inside she knew that he would never leave her because she was pregnant, but it was this irrational fear that was preventing her from telling him the truth. As the thoughts in her head became stronger, Kate's tears slowly rolled down her face. They had wanted to take things slow but they have been failing miserably. Living together after 2months and a baby after 5 months was defiantly not what Kate considered 'moving slowly.' She started to sob and it wasn't until she felt the bed go down beside her and Gibbs pulling her into his chest that she realized how hard she had been crying.

"Katie talk to me, it's not good for you to keep things bottled up inside." Kate just clung tightly to him as the tears continued.

"I love you Jet, so much so that I cant imagine not being with you anymore and I know this is all just crazy of me but I'm scared, I am so very scared of your reaction and what it will do and I just…I cant think straight anymore….I don't know what to do." Gibbs watched her intently as she rambled on without making much sense.

"I don't want you to leave me because of this either and I mean I know you never would but its just one of those stupid little fears of mine that just keep getting bigger and I mean we have never really discussed the future, just living day for day but you know what, I actually really want this and I know you do to so I honestly don't know what I'm so scared about." Kate was still rambling and from the state she was in, it was obvious to Gibbs that she had little control over what she was saying. After a couple of minutes Gibbs felt her breathing even out and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He was desperate to know what she had been talking about but he was more worried about her health at the moment. She still looked very pale and weak from her case of food poisoning and he knew sleep would be the best thing for her. After tucking her in, he made his way down into the basement to work on the boat. It was a couple of hours before Gibbs heard the top step creak. Looking up he saw his Katie make her way down them and over to the couch.

"Jet, I have to talk to you about something." He put the tool he was using down and went and sat next to Kate.

"I went to the doctors today and she told me that the past week or so it hasn't been food poisoning that's been making me sick." Without thinking Kate looked down, trying to think of the right words, but Gibbs took this as a sign that there was something seriously wrong with Kate's health.

"Oh god Katie." Kate looked up as realization of what Gibbs was obviously thinking hit her.

"Oh no! Nothings wrong." She chuckled slightly.

"Then what's the matter?" Kate smiled up at him weakly

"She told me that I was….I am pregnant." As much as she wanted to see his reaction she was terrified of what it might be, so again she looked down. When a few minutes had passed and he had said nothing she looked over at him to find him with a huge grin on his face and studying her intently.

"What?" his eyes were slightly un-nerving.

"We're going to be parents?"

"Yes."

"You and me together?"

"Yes."

"You're carrying _our_ kid." His smile only grew at the word 'our.' Kate nodded.

"And this is what you have been worrying about?"

"Well yes, we said we wanted to take it slow, and a baby is hardly taking it slow. I was scared you would want out when I told you." Gibbs's expression darkened a little as she said that.

"You honestly think I would do that?" Kate quickly shook her head.

"No never, it was just an irrational fear of mine that I've had since I was a kid. It has something to do with an old friend. Her partner left her when he found out she was pregnant with a boy. So ever since I've been terrified it would happen to me." Gibbs pulled her into him.

"I would never do that. And yes, this is all moving a little faster than we had planned but that's ok, I mean this is what you want right? A child?" Kate nodded vigorously.

"Of course."

"Me too. And the fact that you are the mother of my child just makes it all the more special." Kate laughed as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Katie how long have you known?"

"Only since this morning. But I'm about 2months along."

"Morning sickness then." Kate groaned and buried her head in his chest.

"Don't remind me. I've just started to feel a little better." Gibbs smiled as he began to stroke her head.

"Our child."

"Mm."

"You are going to have to be put on desk duty from now on. I will talk to Agent Jackson about it."

Kate looked up at Gibbs.

"Actually I was thinking about maybe leaving NCIS." Gibbs quickly looked down at her.

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love NCIS, and of course catching the bad guy, but it just hasn't been the same since moving teams. I really enjoy working on Jackson's team but it's just not the same, so with a baby on the way I thought maybe it might be time for me to take a break from work and concentrate on this child." Gibbs studied her face. He could tell she had made up her mind and that nothing he said was going to change her mind.

"So, what about down the track?"

"I don't know. I don't think I want to be working in high danger situations knowing that at any moment it could be my last. And then knowing that you could easily be in the same situation. What would happen if something was to happen to one of us?"

"Ok." Kate smiled at him.

"Maybe down the track I will want to resume work again but I doubt it will be back with NCIS or anything like it."

"You're amazing Katie." Gibbs said as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

"I love you and I'm so sorry I every doubted you. I promise it will never happen again."

"I love you too." They sat there for a while in a comfortable silence, just happy to be in each others arms. After a while Gibbs looked down at Kate.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I was thinking more alone the lines of a surprise." Gibbs chuckled.

"A surprise it is then."

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its written for a friend of mine who's father did leave when he found out his wife was pregnant with a boy. Coming next is C of course so stick around and maybe i wont make you wait as long as i did between A and B.

Please reveiw on your way out!

XxPrincess-leaselXX


	3. Counseling Claudiya

A – Z for Kibbs

**C**

**Counseling Claudiya**

"Mum, can you come here for a minute?"

"Just a sec honey. Matthew I swear to god, get in that bed this minute or I'll get your father up here!"

"But muuumy I'm not tired! Claudiya gets to stay up!"

Claudiya laughed from inside her room. Knowing her mother was going to be a while she pulled her homework out and started to finish it. Half an hour later there was a knock at her door. Looking up she smiled at her mother.

"What are you doing?"

"English homework." Kate smiled as she set the washing basket on the desk and moved to sit next to her daughter.

"Mum how did you know?"

"Know what sweetie?"

"That dad was the guy for you? Was it like love at first sight?" Kate snorted.

"I wanted to shoot your father the first time I met him. I thought he was a sexist pig." Claudiya giggled.

"Daddy?"

"Yes. It was an odd mixed of fighting and flirting the first time we met."

"So it was love at first sight?"

"More like lust."

"Totally what I want to hear about my parents." Kate laughed at her daughter's expression.

"How do you think you were made?"

"EEWW! I'm sticking with the story that I'm a cabbage patch baby."

"Oh dear." Kate smiled.

"But mum, how did you know he was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

"I didn't. He was my boss and I was the new girl. All I was concentrating on was living up to the expectations I believed he had of me. As time went on I realized that I was feeling things, emotions, which I should not have been feeling for my much older boss."

"What about daddy?"

"Your father never showed much emotion at work. It took a long time for me to even realize he had a heart. But I remember the way he began to look at me, with longing in his eyes. It really scared me, the possibility that he could be feeling the same way."

"So why didn't he just sweep you off your feet then and there?"

"Because of his stupid rules."

"Daddy had rules?"

"Yes, one of them being, romance between agents never worked. I was told before I started working there that if I was to break that rule he would fire me."

"Why would he say that to you?" Kate blushed at her daughter's question. Talking to her daughter about her father was fine, but she had never really like to mention previous boyfriends to her children.

"Different story." Claudiya's eyes widened in realization.

"Mum!" Kate decided to take the limelight off her.

"What made you ask me all of these questions darling?" Claudiya looked down into her lap.

"I met a boy and I really like him, like a lot." Kate smiled at her daughter's shyness.

"What's his name?"

"Dylan." Claudiya got up and walked across to her dresser. Rummaging around for a moment she returned with something in her hand.

"He gave me this today and asked if I wanted to go to the prom with him. I said yes." She held her hand out so that Kate could see the bracelet she was holding.

"It's beautiful."

"It's the first thing a guy has ever given to me." Claudiya said as she smiled down at it.

"Mum, I'm scared. I know that Dylan is not the one for me, but what if I never find that one person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You and dad were lucky; you found your soul mates. What it I never do?"

"Oh baby, it's not as easy as that. Your father went through several failed marriages and I had several failed relationships before we found each other. We had both given up on love. You're young. You have your whole life ahead of you. You will find the right person one day. It might be in 5 years time, it might be in 10 years, hell it could even be in 20 years times but you will find him."

"I love you mum." Kate pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"When I'm older I can only pray that I will have half of what you and daddy have." Kate smiled at her.

"You will have that and so much more." Claudiya nodded.

"Come on, it's a school night, you should go to bed."

"I just have to finish this then I will."

"Ok." Kate kissed her head and made her way to the door.

"Mum?"

"Yes"

"Thank you." Smiling, Kate picked up the washing basket and shut the door behind her. Walking down stairs she dumped the basket in the laundry and went into the lounge room.

"You were up there for a while." Kate nodded.

"What's up?"

"Our little girl is growing up."

"Mm, it feels like yesterday she was running around naked with the little boy from next door." Kate laughed and moved closer to Gibbs as he put his arm around her.

"What did she say?"

"She's got a prom date." Gibbs looked down at Kate.

"Who?"

"No one you know. And don't even think about giving him one of your scary stares when you meet him."

"Scary stares? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not." Kate laughed.

"She also wanted to know how I knew you were the one for me."

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't." Gibbs chuckled.

"Come on, let go to bed." Kate nodded. Walking past Claudiya's room they stopped and poked their heads in. She was still up.

"Hey guys, what you doing?"

"We're going to bed. Don't stay up to late ok."

"I won't daddy."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

On the way to the bedroom Kate took Gibbs's hand into hers.

"No matter what, she will always be your little girl Jet."

"I know."

* * *

And this is letter C in the collection. Not what I had originally planed as C but that's ok because I liked this plot WAY better.

Please review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	4. Dance like there's no tomorrow

**A-Z for Kibbs**

**D**

**"Dance Like There's No Tomorrow"**

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunlight  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

A young Kate ran through her front door, hands waving over her head, hips moving to a beat only she could hear. Throwing her bag next to the hall stand, she spun her way into the kitchen, her long brown hair wrapping itself around her with each turn.

"Well you're certainly in a good mood this afternoon."

Kate smiled as she pulled herself up onto the kitchen stool, her foot tapping the floor.

"I had a really good day today!"

"And why is that?" Kate's mother placed a bowl of fruit in front of her daughter. Kate shrugged as she took a bite of her apple.

"I don't know. I just fell really happy." Her mother smiled as Kate bobbed her head from side to side. Finishing her fruit Kate grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs two at a time. Shutting her bedroom door, she grabbed her favourite tape and put it in the player, music instantly filling her room. Laughing at herself, Kate pulled her hair off her face and into a loose pony before moving her hands in time with the music, her feet keeping the beat.

_Today just wasn't my day  
Everyone's getting me so fed up  
I gotta find a way  
I know what can make me feel better  
Stepping out in my best  
Looking hotter than ever  
Wherever the party is  
That's where I'll be in a second_

"Come on Kate!"

Kate pulled her tank top down over the top of her way to short skirt. Looking at herself one last time in the mirror she joined her friend by the window.

"Do you think he will be there?" Kate asked her friend as she climbed out the window and carefully maneuvered her way down the tree.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry up we will never know!"

Kate held her friends hand as they pushed there way further into the club. The music was blaring and Kate felt her shoulders start to move. Laughing she pulled her friend to the front, right next to the speakers. Taking her friends other hand she raised them above their heads and began to shake her hips, her eyes closed and hair falling in her face. One song led to another then another and another, before Kate's friend pulled her out of the crowd. They held onto each other, laughing as the tried to find a vacant lounge.

"Are these seats taken?" Kate almost chocked at her friends forwardness. She had led them straight over to a booth with two very attractive guys.

"No, not at all." Smiling the two girls sat down. Kate couldn't help continue to shake her head to the music, an act that did not go unnoticed by the guy across from her.

"You like music?"

"I like to dance." He smirked at her.

"Why?" Kate sighed. She always hated playing 20 questions.

"Because it makes me feel happy. I dance when I'm happy. It's how I relax." He nodded and extended his hand to her.

"Dance with me?"

_I'm so ready to move my body  
Forget about all my problems  
When I hear my song  
I'm a lose control  
(hee hee)  
Right_

"You did good Kate."

"He died Gibbs, how is that good?"

"You saved a little boys life."

"And he will now grow up without a father because one person made a stupid, stupid mistake."

"We all make mistakes Kate. It's part of being human." Kate stared into his eyes. She couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her. She had royally screwed up but instead of threatening her with her job he was comforting her. She could feel tears building up behind her eyes and not wanting Gibbs to see her cry she grabbed her glass and made her way into the kitchen, breathing deep as she walked. She could hear him behind her but she didn't care. She rinsed the remaining wine out of her glass before placing it in the sink. The sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue. It was a full moon and the sky was alight with stars, twinkling from all corners. Kate felt Gibbs place his hand on her shoulder and she placed hers on top of it.

"It's such a beautiful night. We are so lucky to look up and see what we do and yet it is constantly taken for granted." It was then that Kate cracked and the tears flowed freely down her face. Gibbs spun her around and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped warmly around her tiny frame. He began to sway back and forwards in a rhythmic movement. He continued to sway until he felt Kate go heavy against him. Brushing the hair away from her face he could see she was asleep. Lifting her, he slowly carried her to the lounge room and placed her on the couch. She looked so peaceful. Kissing her on the forehead he left her not noticing the slight strumming sound she was subconsciously making on the lounge.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night and dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunlight  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All i wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow  
_  
Kate twirled out and was pulled back in by the guy of the month. Her hands in his, she smiled as they moved back and forth in perfect timing.

"You really are an amazing dancer Kate." Kate laughed and turned so her back was against him.

"You not to bad yourself." Kate let out a small moan as she felt her date's lips descent on the bare flesh of her neck.

"Wow Kate, you two are smoking hot!" Kate nodded as she sat back down next to Abby, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Where's bob?" Abby frowned

"Rob went to get drinks. Are you feeling ok Kate?"

"Yea fine."

She gave a believably smile and stared down into her drink. The truth was her mind was miles away, with a silver haired fox. She had been enjoying spending time with her current boyfriend and had been looking forward to going dancing with him tonight and then she had bumped into Gibbs on the way out of the ncis building. He has slowly looked her up and down and Kate saw the lust in his eyes before he was able to cover it up. He had asked if she had evening plans, in a voice that made her go weak at the knees. She had said she was going dancing with Abby. He once again gave her an appreciative look up and down. He had moved closer to her telling her she looked good. At this point she could feel his breath dancing across her face. Her eyes begged for him to close the space between then but he didn't. It was as if sudden realization of what he was about to do hit him and he pulled back quickly. With a husky 'Goodnight Katie' he was gone, leaving Kate feeling cold and confused.

"Kate do you want another drink?" Kate looked up to see Abby staring at her. She shook her head. She didn't want to drink, she wanted to forget and the way to do that was dance. Grabbing Abby's hand she pulled her friend out into the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you ok Kate?"

"I just don't feel like dancing with Alex at the moment." Abby nodded and together they began to dance. Kate closed her bowed her head, rocking to the music and in the darkness of the club she began to cry.

_I'm loving the atmosphere  
Feels like I'm floating in heaven  
The music's all in my ear  
Taking over me  
My hearts racing  
Feeling so Hollywood  
How I got everybody staring  
There eyes on the cameras  
And I'm loving all the attention_

Kate smiled into her fathers shoulder as he led her around the dance floor.

"I don't want to let you go Kat."

"I will always be your little girl daddy." He father chuckled. He slowly moved in circles around the floor.

"I just want you to be happy baby."

"I am dad. I'm so happy I'm scared it's not really, as if at any moment I'm going to wake up from an extremely detailed dream." Kate's father squeezed her hand.

"It's not a dream. It's very really."

"Then I'm happy daddy and I'm so lucky to be blessed with this life." She felt her father stop dancing and release her.

"You are." Kissing her forehead he turned to Kate's right and extended his hand. Kate smiled as she saw Gibbs shake it.

"She is all yours lad. Treasure her." Gibbs looked over at Kate, love evident in his eyes.

"I will."

"I love you daddy." Kate watched as her father made his way off the dance floor and to one of the wooden tables on the side.

"Shall we dance Mrs. Gibbs?"

"We shall."

_Get up to move my body  
Forget about all my problems  
When I hear my song  
I'm a lose control  
(hee hee)  
Right  
_  
"Which song shall we listen to today Claudiya?" The response she got was dada dada dada.

"Dad's not here right now baby. He is at work." Kate turned back to the CD rack and pulled a case out at random. Putting it on, she shimmied her way over to her daughter, pouting her lips as she went. Claudiya laughed and banged her bowl on the highchair table.

"Mummy does look a bit funny doesn't she? But that's ok, you don't care do you?" Tiring her hair up into a bun, Kate picked up the duster and moved around the room, stomping her feet as she went. She threw her head back and sung along as she dusted the room. In the corner of the room she could hear Claudiya squealing with delight at the show her mother was providing. Kate threw her hands above her hand and moved them back and forth, duster spinning around. Moving her head around was causing her hair to fall out of her bun. In a vain attempt to see she pushed it out of her face. She didn't care. She was happy to finally be able to dance like a child again without having to worry about people judging her. Looking over at her daughter she blew her a kiss.

"mamamamamama." Kate froze in her place, arms hanging by her side. She was right next to the music but she could have sworn she heard her daughter say-

"mamamamamama" Kate jumped up and down with joy. It was the first time Claudiya had said mama. Dropping the duster, Kate ran across the room and scooped her daughter up.

"Say it again baby, say it again!"

"mamamamamama" Claudiya screamed it out as if she knew the effect it was having on her mother. Kate held her tight, a huge smile plastered on her face. Placing her on her hip, Kate took one of her little hands and danced around the room with new found energy.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night and dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunlight  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Kate turned over the pancakes and turned back to Matthew, attempting to feed the toddler.

"Claudiya you are going to be later for school!"

"Chill out mum, I'm ready." Kate took one look at her daughter and rolled her eyes. Her long locks were pulled up in a high ponytail, her school uniform all disheveled and an iPod was hanging out of one of her ears.

"What?!"

"Nothing sweetie. Pancakes?" Claudiya nodded as she placed the other earpiece in and turned the music up. She began to sing along with the song, her leg bouncing on the chair leg. Kate was amazed at how she could eat her breakfast and manage to keep her head continually moving.

"Morning." Gibbs stopped in his tracks and frowned at his daughter.

"She is going through a music stage. It will pass soon." Gibbs stood behind Kate, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It never passed for you."

"True." Kate kissed his neck.

"I think it will be good for her. Everybody needs something that makes them happy." Kate chuckled. Their moment was disturbed by a crash from behind them. They turned to see a wide eyed child staring at them, an empty area in front of her.

"Claud, where's you plate?" Claudiya shrugged her shoulders as she danced her way beneath the bench top, both Kate and Gibbs laughing.

_Please DJ don't say it's the last call  
'Cause I know what it means  
And I don't want you to play no slow song  
I'm still building it up to talk to that guy  
Just give me another song and make it right_

Gibbs lay on the bed, his hands sheltering his eyes from the light. He could hear Kate moving around in the bathroom and finally entering the bedroom. He was expecting her to come to bed so when he heard soft music coming from the corner of the room he was shocked. Opening his eyes he saw Kate standing in front of him wearing nothing but black lacy panties. Gibbs swallowed hard.

Kate loved the fact that still, after so many years of being together, she had the ability to make Gibbs speechless.

"Wow, you…..you….look….um….amazing." Kate gave him a sexy smile as she sauntered her way across the room, making sure her hips had a little extra swing to them. Gibbs eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Kate stopped with a little bounce for his enjoyment, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Kate cocked her eyebrow as she climbed onto Gibbs.

"If you say so. Now, what is it you want mister?"

_I just wanna stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night and dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunlight  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

Kate lay in Gibbs arms, their breath slowly evening out. Kate listened to the sounds of a silent house and experienced a feeling of contentment.

Looking up at Gibbs, she gave him a quick kiss.

"You know what, I think I love you." Gibbs raised his eyebrows and gave her a childish grin.

"Does that mean I get a discount?" Kate whacked his arm and tried to turn away from him in vain.

"No? Well in that case I think I love with you too." Gibbs said as he kissed her shoulder.

_All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor  
Get lost in the night and dance like there's no tomorrow  
Don't care about the sunlight  
Somebody please just hit the lights  
All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Paula Abduls song, Dance like there's no tomorrow.

Please review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	5. Everything Burns

A-z for Kibbs

**E**

**Everything Burns.**

Kate's back hit the wall as she slid down, pulling her legs up into her chest. The tears hadn't stopped falling since she arrived home hours ago, the memories of the day's events playing over and over in her mind. Everyone had tried to reassure her that there was nothing else she could have done. It was either his life or hers. But she couldn't understand what made her life any more worthy than his. Resting her head on her knees she closed her eyes, succumbing to the horrors of the day one more time.

"_Don't move! I said freeze!" Kate had her gun trained at the young boy across the room. He wasn't much older than 18 and he still had that innocence around him that you loose as time grows on you._

"_I loved her you know, she was perfect in everyway. I thought we would grow old together, just like my parents did."_

"_People make mistakes Josh, just please, put the gun down, nobody else needs to die today."_

_Kate wanted to scream as she watched the young boy shake his head, carefully studying the gun in his hands._

"_Why did she do it? I just want to understand why. What did he have that I don't? Did he love her more? Did he treat her better?" Josh started to cry, his grip on the gun tightening. "You have to believe me when I say I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to speak to him. I though he might help me understand, maybe even give me Sara back."_

"_I believe you, I do, why don't you give me the gun and we can go and talk to Sara. Would you like that?" Kate watched in vain as Josh's face lit up; only to be replaced by a look of hatred._

"_I never want to see her again. I never want to see any lying, cheating woman ever again!" Kate was beginning to get scared. As he was becoming more and more enraged, he was waving the gun around more and more violently._

"_Josh, please put the gun down now! Nobody else needs to get hurt! Please!"_

_His head nodded yes but the look in his eyes gave him away. He was never going to relinquish the gun._

"_Josh I'm begging you" Kate's sight was becoming blurred as tears began to build up. She was desperately fighting to keep them from falling. _

"_I'm so sorry Agent Todd"_

"_No Josh, please don't!"_

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"_Shots fired! We're moving in!" Fear was flowing through Gibb's body. He knew Kate was in the warehouse and the thought that even one of those shots could have hit Kate was too much for him. Gibbs could only remember flashes of what happened next. The boys body surrounded by blood, Kate's gun lying on the ground next to her and Kate in a curled up heap on the floor. He remembers his heart stopping at the sight of her, not knowing if she was hurt or not. And then when she lifted her head, the relief that washed over him was quickly gone. She may not have been physically hurt but he knew that look all to well. She had just killed a man whom she believes could have otherwise been saved. He desperately wanted to say something to her as the paramedics led her out but no words come out of his mouth. He just watched her walk away._

Kate gasped hard as she came out of her trance. She had to concentrate hard on her breathing to stop herself from choking on her tears. Kate could hear someone knocking on her front door but she ignored it, choosing instead to climb into her empty bathtub cradling her bottle of red wine. Taking a long sip, she closed her eyes again. Each time she watched the days events repay in her mind the pain never lessened but with each sip of wine she was thankful that the images were getting further and further away from her.

She smelt him before he made his presence verbally know. She didn't even bother asking how he had gotten into her apartment.

"Kate this is not good for you." Already well on her way to being drunk, Kate knew her speaking capability was limited so instead she chose to ignore him with the hopes he would just leave.

"Come on" Gibbs looped his arm around her small waist and attempted to lift her into a standing position. Giving up on her hope of him just leaving, Kate pushed him away.

"I don't need you." She barley managed to say as she pulled herself up and attempted to step out of the bath, which only caused her to trip, falling into Gibbs waiting grasp.

"Kate, come on, lets get you into bed. This is silly." Gibbs reached for the wine but even in her inebriated state Kate was quicker than him.

"Leave me alone. Just because Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs has no emotions whatsoever does not mean that it's the same for everyone else. So you and your silly can get the hell out of my apartment!" Gibbs ignored the pain her comment caused him and followed close behind Kate, ready to catch her when she eventually fell. She got farther that Gibbs had anticipated before she was once again a heap on the floor, tears staining her beautiful face. Gibbs's brain was screaming at him to get out of there but his heart had other plans. Sitting behind her, he pulled her back into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok, I've got you." Gibbs could feel his shirt beginning to get damp as she buried her face deep into his neck, her sobs slowly becoming less erratic.

"I tried Gibbs, I really tried. Hell, I begged him to put the gun down. But he wouldn't listen, he just-" Holding her close, Gibbs ran a hand through her matted hair as another round of sobs overtook her.

"Kate he went in there knowing he was not coming out alive. He knew his life was over; he didn't want to go on living. He was just too much of a coward to end his life himself. He had to get someone else to do it for him." _'And if he was still alive now I would kill him for what he has done to you'_ Gibbs thought.

"He was such a bright child, he could have done so much Gibbs. And he had the desire; I saw it in his eyes the first time we spoke to him. He could have gone so far, why did he make me do it?" It was the first time Gibbs had looked Kate in the eyes since the incident. She looked so small, so fragile, so innocent. But behind it all he could see that she didn't understand why all of this was happening and all she truly wanted was the truth, not the lies she had been fed all night.

"I don't know Katie, I honestly don't know." Seemingly content with his answer, she wrapped her arms around his torso and held him close, desperate to just feel. Once again Gibbs went against everything he believed and held her, wishing to never let her go.

It wasn't long before Gibbs felt his back begin to hurt. He knew that if he didn't move now he was going to regret it in the morning. Carefully he unwrapped himself from Kate, getting a good look at her face. She looked so beautiful and peacefully when she slept. He almost didn't want to wake her up.

"Kate, Kate"

"Mmh."

"Come on, let's get you into bed." Gibbs managed to get her to her feet quiet easily but it was the walk to the bedroom that proved to be the hardest. Barley awake and still suffering from drinking too much, Gibbs was basically carrying Kate down the hallway and into her room. Slowly lowering her onto the bed he slipped her under the covers. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, bending down he place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Katie." Turning to leave, he felt a small hand in his.

"Please don't leave me." The look in her eyes scared him but he knew she needed this, if only to be reminded through the night that it was in fact her that had survived. Removing his shoes, Gibbs lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her as she curled into him.

They both knew that tomorrow he would be gone before she woke up but for one night only, he was hers.

* * *

Newest edition to my oh so long story. It feels good to be writing again. I have had NO time with school and track :S

So having it been so very long since i last wrote I'm a little rusty but hey, it's kibbs so you gotta love them!

I especially loved my "ready to catch her when she eventually fell" line. So many meanings and so fitting for kate and gibbs :)

Please review on you way out!

XxPrincess_LeaselxX


	6. For the ones we love

A-Z for Kibbs

**F**

**For the ones we love.**

Kate closed her eyes as the beeping from the monitor filled the room. She could feel the tears building up behind her eyes but she fought hard to keep them at bay. The last thing she wanted to do now was cry, to show weakness when everyone was counting on her to be strong. Kate's eyes flew open when the beeping that she was just becoming used to disappeared and was replaced with the sound of life being cruelly ripped from her. She froze in place as she watched nurses and doctors fly into the room with machines and paddles and equipment that would ultimately be useless. She heard someone scream for her to be taken out but her body was numb. It wasn't until Jethro's arms wrapped around her that she began to cry.

"It's ok mum, she's going to be ok, everything is going to be ok, right dad?" Matthew searched his father's eyes for some sort of reassurance but all he got was poorly hidden fear. He knew that fear in Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a good sign. Gibbs turned his attention to Kate.

"Shh it's ok, I've got you."

Kate never tore her eyes away from the room. When she saw everyone begin to leave she searched desperately for some sign of what was to come.

"Mr and Mrs Gibbs, we have managed to bring you daughter back. She is conscious at the moment but in a lot of pain. At this point in time it's touch and go but the next few hours are critical. There is a very high chance she won't see the night through. I need you to think about the possibility that if she is to crash again that we do not resuscitate her. I'm so very sorry." Kate could see Matthew crying to the right of her and she felt Gibbs tighten his grip on her as he tried to process the information they had just been given. Wiping away the few remaining tears, Kate stood.

"Sweetheart, please try calling Claudiya again." Matthew nodded as she squeezed Gibbs hand.

"You go in first. I will stay out here with Matthew. We will be in soon. You need a moment alone with her." Kate nodded and made her way into her daughter's room, her head racing a hundred miles an hour. Every thought in her head stopped but as she saw her daughter lying there, tears staining her young face.

"Mum." She managed to whisper before Kate pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let her go.

"Oh baby. Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"No, they gave me something for the pain. I can barley feel a thing. It's just all fuzzy." Kate watched as she broke down. "I'm so sorry mum."

"None of this is your fault Anna, and don't for one second think it is. It was a freak accident and you were just unlucky. So god damn unlucky."

"Is the woman from the car ok?" Kate shook her head.

"She died from the heart attack before they could get her to the hospital."

Anna looked out the window, watching the rain roll down the window.

"I want to hate her mum. She has taken my life away from me and yet I feel nothing but sadness towards her because she has also lost her life."

"Anna, you are going to be fine. We are going to fight this, together." Kate took Anna's hand in hers giving it a light kiss.

"No we're not. I can feel it, the pain, the darkness, coming back over me. I just want it to be over mum, I just want it to go away." At this Kate bust into tears, burying her head in her daughter's side.

"I love you mum." Anna said as her eyes fluttered shut and then open slowly.

"God, I love you so much baby." Kate placed a kiss on Anna's cheek, before lying next to her on the bed. They heard the door open and looked up to see Gibbs, Matthew and Claudiya enter. Claudiya's eyes were big and red indicating she had only just arrived and heard the news.

"Hi." Anna managed to smile through her pain for her family but she wasn't able to contain the tears that began to slowly roll down her face as she realized this was the last night she would ever spend with her family.

The time passed slowly after that. Everyone seemed to be constantly checking the clock. Anna had fallen asleep in Kate's arms, not long after everyone had arrived but not before telling them that she loved them. As the seconds ticked by, no one else in the Gibbs family managed to get a wink of sleep. Matthew was lying on his father and Claudiya had Anna's hand in hers when they heard it. The sound they had all been dreading but knew was coming. The nurses rushed in but Kate refused to allow them near Anna. The doctor they had spoken to early just nodded, ushering the nurses back out.

"Time of death 3.07 a.m." He said as he turned all the monitors off, unplugging her as he did so.

"I'm so sorry of your loss." Gibbs shook his hand as he left.

"Thank you for trying."

The room was silent for what seemed like eternity before Claudiya's sobs overtook her, Gibbs protectively wrapping his arms around her. Matthew stood beside his mother, taking her hand in his as she brushed Anna's hair off her face.

"We love you." Was all she could whisper before she collapsed into the chair beside her, her face free of tears as she stared out the window and up to the heavens, rain still rolling down the windows.

* * *

Ok so what happened to Anna was that she was hit by a car who's driver suffered a massive heart attack whilst driving. When I re-read it, I got the impression that it could be seen that she was in the car with the woman but that was not the case. And I need to clear this up because there is a high chance that I will make reference to this in one of the other chapters to come.

Please review on you way out

L


	7. Good Morning

A – Z for Kibbs

**G**

**Good Morning**

Kate squirmed as she felt Gibbs lips travel down her stomach, her hands wandering aimlessly through his hair.

Gibbs hand ran down Kate's thigh, pulling it up. Rolling over he pulled Kate with him.

Laughing, she placed her hands on either side of his head, ducking her head and placing a chased kiss on his lips. Gibbs rested his hands on her hips.

Her brown locks loosely hanging around her face as her eyes twinkled with mischief. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavy.

"Good morning Jethro." Kate purred, letting her hair hang in front of her face.

"Good morning beautiful." Gibbs laughed back.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and dragging her nails down Gibbs stomach, feeling all the muscles tighten under her touch.

"You're beautiful." Gibbs said as he reached up and brushed a stray curl behind her ear.

He lay there, smiling, while she studied him.

They were interrupted by the sounds of a scream coming through the baby monitor.

Kate rolled off Gibbs, flopping down next to him with her arm across her eyes.

"It's your turn babe."

Gibbs cocked his eyebrow, rolling on his side to look at her.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's your turn."

"What would you say if I told you I would make it worth your while if you got her?"

"I would say it's so not worth getting up on the wonderful morning." Kate's eyes opened in shock as she slapped Gibbs chest, rolling out of bed she grabbed her gown and headed for the door.

"Last time you are getting a good morning kiss, ever!" Kate said as she stormed out the door.

"Love you!"

* * *

I was actually going to stop this story but then I realised I could never do that to kibbs! So here is the next installment in this very long ficlet!


	8. Hey there precious

**H**

**Hey there precious**

Gibbs dropped his gear by the door, heading straight to the fridge for a beer. This week had just dragged on. With no case at the beginning of the week, the team had been put on desk duty. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Then on Friday, as they were all about to leave, they got a case. A murdered child. The children cases were always the hardest. They ate away at him, pushing him to find the S.O.B who did it. Sometimes, on cases like this one, the lines get blurred. He's not sure what hurts more, dealing with the death of such an innocent child or discovering who committed the murder. With this case, it was the girl's mother. Mentally unstable and denied the help she needed, she believed the only way to keep her daughter safe was to give her to the angels.

"_Do you have kids Agent Gibbs?"_

"_No ma'am I don't."_

"_Then you can't possibly understand my decision. There is danger everywhere, demons around every corner. I can't protect her all the time. What happens next week when I deploy? I'm a single mother. I can't protect her from the world when I'm away. But now I know she is safe. The angels will keep her safe. You'll understand one day when you have kids. Everything is about protecting them."_

_All Gibbs could do was stare at her. He knew the feeling of wanting to protect your children by any means necessary, but this woman's warped way of doing that had result in her taking the life of her beautiful child. She couldn't even see what was wrong with it. She was so calm; in her mind she had just saved her daughter._

"_Can I go now Agent Gibbs? I have a lot to do before I deploy." Gibbs couldn't answer her. Shaking his head, he stood and left the room. He wanted answers. He wanted to know how this woman's condition had gotten so bad without anyone realising. And he was going to get those answers. But not tonight. Tonight he was going home, home to reassure himself that the world wasn't a horrible place._

Dropping the empty bottle of beer in the trash, Gibbs quietly made his way upstairs, carefully skipping the creaky steps. The curtains in the bedroom were partly open, the light from the street flooding the room in a blue tinge. Stripping off, Gibbs crawled into bed, pulling the other occupant closer to him.

"Mhm, what time is it?"

"Late, go back to sleep Katie." Resting his hand on her stomach, Gibbs closed his eyes, feeling Kate's hand intertwine with his.

"She's been kicking a lot today. It's like I have a soccer match going on in my stomach." Nodding, Gibbs pulled her closer than she thought possible, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Jethro?"

"What if something happens to her? What if I can't protect her?"

Silence followed as they both let the words sink in. They never really talked about Shannon and Kelly, but Kate knew it was a very real fear of Gibbs that history would repeat itself. Most of the time he didn't show it but there were times, when no matter how hard he tired, he couldn't hide it. Kate hoped that one-day, maybe when their kids were older, he would let go a little and realise that him just being there was enough protection for their baby.

"Tony told me about your case. You can't let those thoughts into your head."

"Honestly I don't know how. I failed once, I can't handle it again."

"Jethro you didn't fail, don't ever say that. And I can't promise you that this child will always be safe. The world can be a horrible place, but I can promise you, we will do everything humanly possible to keep her safe and ultimately that's all we can do. I know it's not enough to ease your fears, but for tonight take comfort in the fact that we have a happy healthy child growing inside me. Lets worry about the future tomorrow, okay?"

Gibbs smiled before bowing his head slightly and began to rub Kate's belly.

"Hey there precious one, answer me one question. How in the world did I trick your mother into being mine?"

"Jet!" Burying her head in his chest, Kate shook her head. "You're terrible."

"It's true though. Someone upstairs must really like me.

"Mhm. Go to sleep honey." Brushing Kate's hair off her face, Gibbs closed his eyes. She was right. They didn't know what was install for them at any point in the future but he wasn't going to miss a second of his child's life worrying about the past.


	9. Ice Coffee?

**I**

**Ice Coffee?**

"Kaaaate, where are you going?" Tony whined as he swivelled around in his chair.

"Out Tony."

"Wheere? Don't leave me here alone for when Gibbs gets back!" Kate rolled her eyes; he could be such a child sometimes. She needed to get out of the office, even if it was just for an hour.

"Gibbs has been gone for a while, I'll try to be back before he is" Kate grabbed her stuff and made a beeline for the elevator before Tony had a chance to argue. She really did hope she was back in the office before Gibbs, he was in a fowl mood and she did not want to be on the receiving end when he finally blew.

Grabbing a nice cold drink, Kate made her way down to the water, hoping the breeze would cool her down a little. They had been in a slump the past week, not that no murders was a bad thing, it just meant being trapped in the office doing paperwork with a whining Dinozzo and a pissed Gibbs. Taking a seat by the water, Kate pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw the scene before her.

* * *

Kate wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Finished all your paperwork?" Kate stiffened; casting a glance in Gibbs direction she noticed his smirk. Shaking her head a little she laughed. Why was this man so confusing?!

"I just needed to get out of there, Tony was-"

"Being Tony?"

Kate chuckled, "Yeah."

"Here" Gibbs passed her an iced drink. Frowning, Kate looked at her drink and realised she must have been out here longer than she thought.

"How long-"

"About 2 hours."

"Jesus, Gibbs I'm sorry, I must have gotten distracted and lost track of time."

"Relax Kate, it's just paperwork." Gibbs gave her one of those smiles that made her insides melt.

"Drink your drink, you look hot." It took all Kate's self control not to gasp. Sure he was talking about the weather, but she wasn't an idiot, the smirk on his face was all she needed to see to know there was a double meaning in that sentence. And the way he was playing with his straw was so distracting. Frowning, Kate looked down at her drink. _'Straw?'  
_"What is this?"

"Coffee Kate." Gibbs said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Iced coffee?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"What, no. It's just I never pegged you as an ice coffee guy."

Taking a sip she smiled, he even got her iced coffee perfectly.

"And what kind of _guy_ did you have me pegged as?"

"Well you're Gibbs. Hard-ass, no-nonsense, strong black coffee drinking special agent Gibbs. It's just odd seeing you drink something different."

"Every once in a while it's good to do something different, something _adventurous _Agent Todd." Kate didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking again. 2 could play this game.

"Living on the wild side Agent Gibbs."

"Join me?" His stare was so intense she couldn't look away. Smiling at her he raised his iced coffee.

"To an adventure."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She liked this side of Gibbs, and he very rarely showed it.

"To change."

Gibbs cell phone interrupted their moment. Kate wasn't sure if she was relieved or pissed. Maybe the heat had finally gotten to Gibbs.

"We got a murder." Gibbs was up instantly, dumping his drink into the bin and heading towards the building.

"You coming Kate?"

'_Moment over'_ Kate thought as she took one last sip of her drink and raced after Gibbs. Back to reality.

* * *

So I started to watch NCIS again (current season and seasons 1&2) and I don't know if it's just the shipper in me but Gibbs seems a lot more flirty and fun in the earlier seasons. I really like it! He is too serious now.

Hoping to get a few more chapters out over the next week, so please review on your way out!


	10. Just Go With It

_**J**_

_**Just Go with It**_

Kate collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted, sweaty, felt like crap and best of all she smelt like puke. Rolling over Kate grabbed the phone off the nightstand and pressed speed dial 1.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Jet, it's me."

"Yeah?" She could hear he was distracted.

"Just put the kids down, the house is nice and quiet, thinking I might take a bath, light some candles. When will you be home?" All Kate got was silence on the other end of the phone. "Jethro!"

"Kate I've got to go, we've got a case. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up the phone before she got a chance to respond. Resisting the urge to throw the phone across the room, Kate slammed it down.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Ever since she was a kid Kate had tried to plan her future. When she was 10 she 'married' Jake Hall at her grandfathers farm under the stars. He had been the first boy she had ever kissed. They sat there that night and talked about their future. She wanted to be a doctor, helping people all around the world, just like her father. Jake wanted to be president. It had made her laugh, but she had promised to help him if that's what he wanted. They would have 4 kids, since both of them came from large families. They would live in a beautiful townhouse in DC, until they obviously moved into the White House. Kate remembered being so excited; they'd spent the next few days together, exploring, swimming and just being kids. They'd promised to write when they got back home. That had lasted a month before she never got another letter. That didn't faze her though; she just needed to adjust her plan.

When she was 17 Kate decided she was going to become a lawyer. Her sister joked it was the perfect job for her. She was a controlling, bossy, know-it-all. Kate had screamed at Rachel, thrown a book and slammed her door. She lay awake that night thinking about it. She would become a lawyer and moved to NYC with her good-looking lawyer fiancé she'd met in college. They would live in a penthouse overlooking central park and when she was 30 and had her career established they could start their family. She no longer wanted a big family; she just wanted one beautiful little angel she could adore. It was perfect; she couldn't wait for her life to begin. When she met Dylan O'Neill she thought it was finally happening. He was amazing, smart, sexy, romantic and a little bit dangerous. She was instantly attracted to him and after a few dates she could tell he was taken with her. She couldn't be more ecstatic, until the 6th date.

_Dylan ran his hand up Kate's thigh as his mouth claimed hers. Kate let out a moan as he trailed kisses down her neck._

"_God you're beautiful Katie. So __*kiss* so *kiss* beautiful."_

_Kate laughed as she moved into Dylan's lap._

"_I think you are a tiny bit bias."_

"_Mmm, yeah maybe just a little." Kate smiled as Dylan pulled her in for another kiss, sliding his hands up her thighs pushing her dress up as he went. Kate pulled back._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What do you think baby." Dylan moved forward in an attempt to kiss her again. Kate pushed him back with a little more force this time._

"_No."_

"_No? Baby-"_

"_Dylan you know I don't want to do that."_

"_It's called sex Katie and why not? We are in a relationship; it's what couples do. You'll love it, trust me." Dylan winked at her._

"_You know why, we've discussed this." Kate got off her bed and walked to the door. __"I think you should go."_

"_Katie, don't do this." Dylan crossed the room pulling Kate close, "This is us Katie, us. This is what comes next; this will move us into the next step of our relationship. It will bring us closer together. Don't you want that?"_

"_Dylan"_

"_Katie, I love you, let me show you that. Let me make love to you." Kate had never experienced the whirl of emotions that came from those 3 words. No one had ever said them to her before and made her believe it. She knew she should say no, tell him to leave but he loved her and isn't that what she wanted, a man to love her?_

"_Okay."_

He'd stayed that night and the next few nights and then he disappeared. She'd cried on her sisters' shoulder, she didn't understand why nothing was going her way. Rachel had told her she needed to loosen up, she couldn't control her life and by trying to she may be missing out on some wonderful experiences. What if while she was searching for her perfect lawyer boyfriend she overlooked her 'mister right' because he didn't match her criteria. Rachel told her to just go with the flow, stop planning her life and start enjoying it. So she did. Kate stopped trying to control everything and started doing things she enjoyed, things she wanted to do. It was always in the back of her head though, a slightly altered but ever nagging plan. She still wanted her loving, caring husband, her one perfect angel child and a beautiful new home to raise her family in.

Gibbs didn't fit into her plan at all. He was much older than her, emotionally distant, gruff and he didn't look like the kind of man she had imagined herself with, but she found herself falling hard. She'd tried so hard to resist, deny it was anything other than admiration for her older boss. But she eventually realised that she loved him and she knew he loved her too. He was the first man she had ever truly and deeply loved to the point where it hurt to think of her life without him. So here she was, 36 years old, unmarried with 3 kids living in a house that's older than she was and had housed her partners 4 previous wives. Most days Kate couldn't be happier with her life, but sometimes after days like today, she just wanted to crawl into bed and cry. Home alone all day with 2 girls fighting each other between vomiting on her while Gibbs got to run around shooting bad guys. She missed her job and she was a little envious of Gibbs life, of her old life.

* * *

Kate felt the bed go down beside her and rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 4. Go back to sleep Kate."

Ignoring him, Kate propped herself up and smiled.

"You're back early. How was the case?" Gibbs pulled her close, kissing the top of her head as she laid it on his chest.

"Open and shut."

"Mmm that's good." Gibbs rolled her over, lowering his mouth to hers, giving her a slow lazy kiss, his hands roaming her body.

"Jethro"

"Yes Kate?"

"I'm not in the mood honey, it's been a long day." Gibbs rolled back over, pulling Kate with him.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"The girls have a stomach bug and Matthew has colic."

"And that's the problem?" Kate looked up at Gibbs and frowned. Gibbs sighed.

"What's on your mind Katie?"

"I've just been thinking today about everything, about how things happened. Is this how you expected your life to turn out Jethro?"

"Nope."

"That's it? Just nope? Want to elaborate on that." Gibbs sighed, she knew he got slightly annoyed with her when she got into these moods, probably wasn't helping that it was very early in the morning.

"Kate I didn't expect to have the woman I loved and my beautiful little princess cruelly ripped from this world and from me. I didn't expect to marry and divorce three women after that. And I most definitely did not expect to fall for my much younger, incredibly beautiful special agent and be given a second chance at having a family." Kate chucked and snuggled closer to Gibbs.

"Okay I get your point."

"Are you unhappy Kate?"

"No! God no."

"You can't plan your life Katie-"

"You sound like Rachel."

"- because if you did, would you be laying here with me right now?"

"Probably not." Gibbs cocked his eyebrow. "Okay no I wouldn't be."

"This isn't how I planned my life Kate, but it's a lot better than I ever thought it would be. You just have to go with it." They went silent for a while, both lost in thought, just enjoying lying there in each others arms.

"I'm going to go back to work."

"Okay."

"We'll need to get a baby sitter and-"

"We can deal with it in the morning. Get some rest Kate."

"Not really tired anymore." Kate said as she moved to straddle Gibbs, a wicked smile playing on her lips as Gibbs chuckled and pulled her down to him.


End file.
